<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet leaf by pinkmaggit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594032">sweet leaf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmaggit/pseuds/pinkmaggit'>pinkmaggit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Flotsam and Jetsam (Band), Megadeth, Metallica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking, Wet &amp; Messy, rarepair hell !!!! rarepair hell !!!, there is. a lot of spit, yes i love baby stoner jase and what abt it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmaggit/pseuds/pinkmaggit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave smirks. “Why, weed gives you an oral fixation?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Jason laughs, his voice raspy and slow from the grass. “Look, dude, you want a blowjob or not? Take it or leave it, man.”</p><p>+</p><p>or: dave + jason share a joint after a gig circa '86. shit happens</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Mustaine/Jason Newsted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet leaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WELCOME TO THE DUMPSTER MY DUDES !!!!!!!!! </p><p>anyways. this was entirely inspired by <a href="https://www.metallipromo.com/images/flots/19860817a.jpg">this</a> concert poster from when megadeth was on the wake up dead tour. y'know how it goes. (yes i am aware this was pre-met days for jason but. considering the flotsam + jetsam tag has one fic in it i'm gonna put it in here too.)</p><p>also @inkk YEAH BOYYYY HERE IT IS &lt;3 u should all come join the two of us in rarepair hell ,,, it's lonely in here :'-)</p><p>uhhh. anyways i just think there should be more intercrural in fics. it's hot. </p><p>cw: fucking while drunk/high + mentions of cocaine use</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in some booth in a dirty, overheated club, Motörhead blaring over the speakers, Dave silently curses Arizona summers.</p><p>It's fucking <em> hot</em>. The leather jacket was a huge mistake, because Dave's pretty sure that by now he's pitted out his fucking shirt. </p><p>Stupid dry-ass summer weather. Stupid fucking janky clubs with fucked AC. </p><p>At least the gig went well, all things considered. The opening acts were pretty good; Dave didn't catch all of them, considering he was bent over the bathroom counter snorting a bunch of lines with David and Chris before they were on. But, y’know. What he did hear wasn't utter shit, either.</p><p>Unfortunately, any elation he's gained from the gig is rapidly dissipating with each passing second he's stuck wallowing in this miserable heat. </p><p>His shirt is stuck to the small of his back with sweat. Brushing his hair out of his face, Dave cringes a little at the feeling of his clammy hands.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He takes a sulky swig of beer. Across from him, David nurses his own beer, spinning his pool cue in one hand as he patiently waits for his turn. Chris and Gar are playing each other, every so often striking the billiards sharply.</p><p>“You want some more beer?”</p><p>“Nah,” Dave says boredly. David shrugs and finishes the pitcher, dumping the dregs into his glass. “S’hot.”</p><p>“Think the back door leads out into the alley,” David says, “Should be cooler outside by now. Since, y’know, it's night.”</p><p>Dave watches the bar with lazy interest, humming quietly to acknowledge David’s advice. He finishes his glass, sighing irritably as a droplet of sweat drips down the back of his neck.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘m gonna go get some fresh air. One sec.” </p><p>David tosses him a nod, digging in his jacket pocket for his cigarettes. Dave shrugs out his shoulders- they're all tight and sore, probably from headbanging the entire gig- as he winds his way down the hallway past the bathrooms and dressing rooms. Then he stumbles out the back door into the night. </p><p>The door swings shut behind him with a click.</p><p>It's still warm, the sun hanging low on the horizon. There's the slightest whisper of a breeze, cool-dry. Clouds, thin and soft, drift in the orange-red sky, beams of sunlight glimmering across the asphalt. </p><p>Dave leans back against the brick wall, focuses on the thump of music, gentle in his ears. There's the quiet sounds of traffic, muffled and far-off from where he is. Dave sighs, his attention wandering as he scans over the alleyway.</p><p>Then he feels his eyebrows raise in surprise, because he's hit with an overwhelming wave of weed-smell. Somehow he's completely missed the guy smoking a little ways away, sitting on a utility box with a beer in his hand.</p><p>Dave squints, peering closer; he's pretty sure it's a guy from one of the opening acts, although he's not, like, actually sure which. Then Dave notices that he's waving him over- <em> jesus, </em> he's got a lot of hair- and Dave ambles closer, hands in the pockets of his jeans.</p><p>“Hey, man,” the guy grins, brushing his curly bangs out of his eyes. “Your set was- was fuckin’ killer. Want a drink?”</p><p>He holds out a fresh can of Budweiser. There’s a joint between his fingers, and every time he takes a hit Dave’s enveloped in a cloud of weed smoke. </p><p>Dave takes the offered beer. “Thanks. Jason, right?” He’s pretty sure he's right. Maybe like 85% certain. Dave pops the tab on his can, the aluminium wet with condensation. “Flotsam. Caught some of your set. Was good.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Jason says, taking a swig from the beer in his hand. “Thanks, dude. Means a lot coming from you.”</p><p>“Eh, you could be a lot worse,” Dave remarks, “Could be fuckin’ WASP, I guess. Fuck.”</p><p>Jason giggles- actually fucking <em> giggles</em>, christ- before taking a drag off the joint. He blows a couple smoke rings lazily. “Fuck, yeah. Come hang, man, want some grass?”</p><p>Dave eyes the joint smouldering between Jason's fingers. Considering that he already did some coke in the bathrooms and he's been drinking pretty steadily tonight, he could maybe use something to mellow out a little. </p><p>“Sure,” he shrugs, sitting down beside Jason, “Pass it here.” </p><p>Jason does. Dave takes the joint, putting it to his lips. As soon as he takes a drag, though, he has to suppress the urge to wince. The taste is overwhelmingly strong, burning through his sinuses. Dave knows he's gonna fucking <em> reek </em>of weed by the time he gets back on the bus.</p><p>He holds the smoke in for as long as possible before he lets it all out in a slow breath. “Jesus,” Dave coughs, “Fuck, what is this?”</p><p>“Stole some of my buddy’s stash from Cali,” Jason grins, lazily taking the joint back when Dave offers it. “Good, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. Been a while since I got stoned.”</p><p>Jason takes a swig of beer. “Mmm, even better, then,” he mumbles, “Least you're not smoking shitty East Coast weed.”</p><p>Dave snorts a laugh. “Yeah, like my fuckin’ guitarist. Dumbass paid, like, twenty bucks for a gram when we were in Boston. Smoked the whole baggie and we didn't even feel anything.”</p><p>Jason laughs. </p><p>They smoke the joint down to the roach, passing it back and forth as they finish their beers. In between they make lazy conversation, mostly about touring and their bands and shit. They eventually drift to music; somehow they get fixated on Black Sabbath, of all things. </p><p>Dave doesn't mind. He’d maybe even admit that it's <em> nice</em>. It's been a while since he's been able to just get stoned and chill out, what with the ever-constant grind of touring, so he's not about to complain now.</p><p>Jason's, like, a beer and weed angel, or something. His hazy brain conjures up an image of Jason with a little halo, and Dave has to bite back a laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, man,” Jason grins, waving his hand lazily, joint balanced between his fingers. He's polished his beer off, the empty can crushed under his sneaker. “Fuck, getting stoned to Master of Reality? Nothing better.”</p><p>“Sweet Leaf?”</p><p>Jason laughs. “Yeah, yeah! Exactly, dude. Fuck.” He scrubs at his cheek, passing Dave the now-tiny blunt. “Last hit’s yours, man.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Dave murmurs, taking a final drag, “Guess I owe you.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Jason yawns. “No way. Consider it- consider it payback for a great fuckin’ gig, man.”</p><p>Dave huffs a laugh. “Sure.” He stubs the roach out under the sole of his sneaker. Resting his elbows on the utility box, Dave leans back, sighing as his high curls through his nerves.</p><p>Warmth builds under his skin, heat prickling in his guts. It's good. Really fucking good, actually. He can feel the way his body gradually untenses, his heart slowing. His head keeps spinning, though, everything whirling around him. Dave blinks dazedly, taking a sip of beer.</p><p>Jason lets out a sigh, laying back against the utility box. Dave watches him out of the corner of his eye; he looks loose, looks relaxed. His cheeks are flushed in the dim streetlights and the sunset. Dave figure’s he's likely had a couple blunts, or something.</p><p>It feels like hours pass, although Dave’s probably sure it's only minutes. Maybe a little longer than that; honestly, he’s got no clue what time it is anymore.</p><p>“You like fucking while high?”</p><p>That jolts him awake. Dave frowns. Where the fuck did <em> that </em> come from? “Huh?”</p><p>Jason turns his head, raising an eyebrow slowly. “Y’know. Get stoned, hook up with someone?”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘course,” Dave finally says, once his dazed brain gets over the sudden shock of Jason’s words. He stares up at the sky, lazily toeing at the asphalt. The night is only just beginning to cool, the sun fading as violet dark creeps across the sky. “Who doesn't?”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>Dave watches Jason lazily scratch at his stomach. His fingers dip up under the hem of his t-shirt, exposing a thin sliver of pale skin. The flat plane of his stomach is marked by the slightest trail of light hair disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. Dave looks away.</p><p>“You want a blowjob?”</p><p>For the second time this night, Dave feels like he's been knocked entirely off kilter. His head snaps to the side as he questioningly looks down at Jason. Dave can't really tell what he's thinking, though; Jason's face is all slack and dazed from the weed, his eyes red and hazy.</p><p>“A blowjob?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“What, from you?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>Dave frowns. Jason stares up at him from where he's laying on the utility box. If Dave was expecting to see any nervousness on Jason's face, though, he's completely bereft, because Jason's mouth is still curved up into an easy, pleased grin.</p><p>Fuckin’ wild.</p><p>“Dude, quit overthinking it,” Jason laughs, sitting up clumsily, “S’just a blowjob. If you're not interested it's no biggie.”</p><p>That's the problem, because Dave's really interested. His mind whirls with questions; has Jason done this before? Is this a usual thing for him? Has he ever gone <em> further </em> with some other guy? His brain is like a goddamn hamster on a wheel by this point.</p><p>As much as he's a little thrown off, another part of him is <em> intrigued</em>. </p><p>And sure, he's jerked off with David. Whatever, y’know? It happens. Sometimes he gets a little lonely on tour and all that, a little desperate for something more than just fucking groupies or beating off in the shower.</p><p>But a blowjob? That's a little different. But a dude should probably be pretty decent at it, considering they’d know what feels good. Dave figures Jason wouldn't offer if he was shitty at sucking cock. </p><p>“Just caught me off guard, man,” Dave says, glancing at Jason with what he's sure is thinly-veiled curiosity. A little bit of derision, too. He raises an eyebrow. “You do this with all the bands you open for?”</p><p>Jason snickers. “Depends.”</p><p>“Depends?” Dave feels his eyebrows furrow.</p><p>“Yeah- y’know, they gotta be hot.”</p><p>Jesus, Jason thinks he's <em> hot</em>.</p><p>Dave smirks. “Why, weed gives you an oral fixation?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Jason laughs, his voice raspy and slow from the grass. “Look, dude, you want a blowjob or not? Take it or leave it, man.”</p><p>“Fuck it- sure,” Dave shrugs. He figures it could be worse, after all. Maybe the weed’s influencing him a bit. When Jason drops to his knees between his legs, though, Dave grabs some of his hair between his fingers and gives him a little shake. “Hey, wait.”</p><p>Jason blinks up at him, his eyes heavy and red. There's something about his dopey gaze that's throwing Dave off. Like Jason’s eager, maybe, to get his lips around his cock. Dave has to suppress the urge to be pleased by that. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Bathrooms,” Dave says, “C’mon, man. I ain't into exhibitionism.” </p><p>Snickering, Jason gets to his feet, following him back to the exit door. “Sure,” he drawls, “Groovy, dude.”</p><p>Dave rolls his eyes. “Shut up,” he snarks, pushing Jason through the door. “Now hurry up so you can suck my cock already.”</p><p>“Mmm, bossy. That's hot.”</p><p>“Fuck, shut up.”</p><p>Jason laughs.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>When Dave was picturing this night, he wasn't exactly expecting that it was gonna end with him getting a blowjob from some dude in a bathroom. </p><p>Weird.</p><p>Dave locks the bathroom door, fiddling with the brass knob until he's sure it's not gonna open at random. The bathroom itself is small, the minimal space cramped and in need of dire repair. Ill-chosen floral wallpaper peels in places, the fluorescent overhead lights flickering every so often. </p><p>The tiles below his sneakers are gross; Dave wrinkles his nose a little. They honestly look like they haven't been mopped since the early seventies.</p><p>Fucking <em> grody.</em></p><p>There’s two mirrors on the wall, a full-size and one over the sink. Both of them are cracked, ringed with burnt-out lightbulbs. Dave watches Jason's reflection, eyes drawn to his ass when Jason sits on the edge of the brown linoleum counter.</p><p>“You good, man? You look weirded-out,” Jason murmurs, crossing his arms over his chest. Dave only just realizes he's wearing a Rush shirt, the design partly obscured by his pale skin. “Dude, if you don't wanna do this, then just say, man, it's cool.”</p><p>Dave rolls his eyes. “‘M fine. Just wasn't expecting it.”</p><p>Jason shrugs. “Okay. Then-then let me do the work. C’mere.”</p><p>Dave goes. He's shocked, slightly, by the fact that he's eager enough to comply. Approaching Jason, Dave feels his gut twist as he’s pulled into a kiss, hands warm on his hips.</p><p>Jason's lips are surprisingly soft against his own. After a moment, Dave finds himself responding, pressing in harder. He bites Jason's bottom lip, relishing in the moan he gets. Then he wraps his hands around Jason's sides- and he's struck by how <em> big </em> his hands look in comparison- and kisses him hard. </p><p>He ends up knocking Jason off-kilter with how hard he kisses him; Jason keels backwards, his shoulders slamming up against the dirty mirror. That makes him gasp, his hands fisting in Dave’s hair, legs wrapping around Dave’s hips to pull him closer. It's rough and sloppy and Jason’s moans vibrate against his lips, their teeth knocking against each other’s in their hunger. Dave really, <em> really </em> fucking likes it.</p><p>It's been a while since he's just made out clumsily with someone. There's something really fucking hot about it. Dave wonders if the weed’s fucking with him, making him get hard at the way Jason's lips are slick with spit and his gasps are soft every time Dave squeezes his skinny hips.</p><p>“Mmm- fuck,” Jason groans, breaking the kiss for a breath. His pupils are blown wide under his heavy eyelids, and he looks so fucking spun out already Dave wants to pin him down and fuck the shit out of him. “Fuck, can I-?”</p><p>Dave blinks, before he registers what Jason's asking. He chews it over for a couple seconds; or at least, it only feels like a couple seconds. He’s kind of lost track of time at this point, too high for his brain to really comprehend it.</p><p>“You want- ?”</p><p>“Yeah. Quit thinking so hard, man,” Jason mumbles against his lips, his hands drifting along the waistband of Dave’s jeans. “Can hear your brain working. Just- just enjoy it.”</p><p>Dave nods. “Yeah- yeah, okay.”</p><p>Jason wiggles off the counter, trading places with him. Then he drops to his knees between Dave’s legs. Dave stares down at him; Jason stares back, his eyes red and hazy. Frowning, Dave leans his hips against the counter.</p><p>“You gonna get to it, already?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Jason says, “Just- gimme a sec, dude. Jesus.”</p><p>Dave snorts a laugh. “Ain’t paying you to use your mouth to talk, baby.”</p><p>“You're not paying me.”</p><p>“Shut up and start gagging on my dick.” </p><p>Jason snickers, before he clumsily undoes the button of Dave’s jeans and pulls the zipper down. It's suddenly loud, echoing in the bathroom. </p><p>Distantly, Dave can just about make out the muffled sounds of music from the bar. He lets out a sigh. Jason hooks his fingers in the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down enough to expose his bulge, straining against the fabric of his briefs. </p><p>Stroking a finger over the wet patch of precum that’s rapidly spreading, Jason lets out a soft hum. Then he squeezes a little, gropes at Dave’s cock through his boxers. </p><p>“Mmm, fuck,” Jason murmurs. His mouth splits into a dopey grin. “You have no idea how much I wanna choke on your cock.”</p><p>That makes Dave bite his bottom lip to stifle a groan, his fingers clenching around the edge of the counter. He pushes his hips forwards a little more, and Jason gets the hint, yanking his jeans down to around his knees. </p><p>Then Jason pulls his dick out of his briefs, his mouth dropping open a little and his cheeks pinking up. Dave lets out a heavy breath as Jason strokes him slowly. Jason seems positively entranced by the view, if his slack, wide-eyed expression is anything to go by; the soft point of his tongue darts out to lick over his bottom lip as he rubs his thumb under the head of Dave’s cock.</p><p>“Hey,” Dave says. He fists a hand in Jason's hair at the base of his neck and pulls a little; not hard, but enough to snap him out of his dazed funk. Jason moans, his eyelashes fluttering at the sudden tug. “Oh, you <em> like </em> that.”</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>Jason groans. “Mmm- yeah,” he mumbles, “Can- can I?”</p><p>Dave rolls his eyes. “Been waiting for you to get started for a while,” he snarks, but there's no real heat to it. Maybe just a little impatience, though. “C’mon, baby, get suckin’.”</p><p>Humming, Jason works up some drool in his mouth before he spits on his cock. The glob of drool lands right on the head, splattering everywhere. It's messy, but Dave figures that of all the blowjobs he's gotten on tour so far, this one's shaping up to be one of the better ones. </p><p>Jason opens his mouth, his lips parting as he leans in and takes half of Dave’s dick into his mouth in one go.</p><p>A little groan tears out of Dave’s mouth, because <em> shit</em>, he wasn't expecting that. Not to sound self-absorbed, or anything, but his dick’s a pretty good size; big enough that chicks are always eager to get their lips around it, at least.</p><p>And now dudes, Dave thinks, watching as Jason lets out a sigh, his jaw stretching wide as he takes a little more of his cock into his mouth. <em> Shit. </em></p><p>Then Jason pulls back, his lips tightening around the head. Dave shakily grips Jason’s hair a little tighter, needing something to hold onto as Jason relaxes his throat and bobs back down. </p><p>“C’mon, fuck,” Dave groans, fisting a hand in Jason's curls and tugging his head forwards a little. Jason chokes, his eyelashes fluttering, spit dripping down his chin. “Yeah, that's it.”</p><p>Jason moans. The vibrations snap something in Dave, make his toes curl in his dirty-ass sneakers. </p><p>Gently, he lets one hand unwind from Jason's hair, stroking along his throat. He can feel each time Jason swallows, the muscles contracting and relaxing as he bobs his head a little faster. There's the phantom sensation of his own dick moving; Dave can feel it shifting back and forth in Jason's throat under his fingertips. </p><p>It's ridiculously hot, and Dave lets out a pinched groan. Jason hums, his eyes sliding closed as he swallows Dave all the way down.</p><p>Distantly, Dave wonders if Jason was genuinely telling the truth, because <em> shit</em>, there's no way he's a newbie at this. A part of Dave feels weird. The rest of him, mostly influenced by his dick, reminds him that it feels so goddamn good he shouldn't care.</p><p>“Jesus, you're a good cocksucker,” Dave hisses, biting his lip to stifle a moan as Jason teasingly works his tongue along the vein. “Fuck, look so pretty choking on my dick.”</p><p>Dave’s pretty sure the image of Jason's mouth wrapped around his dick is gonna be burned into his retinas for-fucking-<em> ever</em>. He already knows he's gonna jack off in the showers to the memory of his cock shoved down Jason's throat for months. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Sucking a little at the head, Jason’s hands drop to Dave’s thighs. He strokes his fingertips softly over the downy hair there, just teasing. Then he swallows hard, bobbing his head so that his nose bumps up against Dave’s pubes.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Dave hisses, “<em>Shit</em>.”</p><p>He feels his hips jerk into Jason's mouth suddenly. Jason doesn't seem to mind, groaning a little as his throat works around Dave’s cock. And, well. If that's not an invitation, Dave doesn't know what is. </p><p>Dave thrusts forwards slowly, just a little. Jason rolls with the punches, his lips stretching wide as he adjusts his pace, swallowing each time Dave gently fucks into his mouth. </p><p>With each thrust, Dave feels his mind drift, everything going slow and hazy with the pleasure building in his guts. The warmth of Jason's mouth around his dick only adds to the feeling; Dave groans, the fluorescent lights seeming to glimmer in his field of vision as Jason sucks his cock.</p><p>Shit, he must be more fucked up from the weed than he thought. </p><p>Jason lets out a weak groan. Dave glances down between his legs, his dick twitching. Jason's starting to get a little glassy-eyed, his face pink and hot under Dave's hands. He keeps moaning lowly as Dave fucks his mouth, choking every so often at particularly sharp thrusts. </p><p>Just as he's beginning to feel that warm curl in his guts, Dave stills his hips. Jason doesn't even seem to notice, too fucked-up from the weed to stop, his throat working around Dave’s cock. </p><p>Fuck, it's good. Dave really, <em> really </em> wants to face-fuck him. And sure, with a chick he'd normally just grab their hair and go for it. But considering Jason's pretty high and they're both a little drunk, Dave doesn't really wanna make him puke.</p><p>That's, like. A major boner killer.</p><p>Dave pats Jason's cheek to get his attention. It takes him a couple seconds before he glances up. Jason's eyes are red-rimmed, all heavy from the weed when he finally gets the hint and pauses fucking his throat on Dave's cock.</p><p>And fuck. Dave's not into guys, but shit, the way Jason's looking up at him, lips stretched wide, his dick tenting the zipper of his jeans? It's enough to make Dave nearly come down his throat.</p><p>“Hey,” Dave murmurs, “Pull off for a sec.”</p><p>Pulling off, Jason lets out a wet cough. Drool strings from his bottom lip to the head of Dave’s cock, thick and wet. Tear tracks glimmer all over his cheeks, and Dave hums, letting out a heavy sigh as he lazily strokes his dick.</p><p>Jason wipes his chin off with the back of his hand. “Yeah? Is- is something wrong?”</p><p>Fuck, his voice is <em> destroyed</em>. </p><p>“Nah,” Dave mumbles, letting his thumb rub back-and-forth over the head of his cock, smearing precum and spit everywhere. “Wanna face-fuck you.” </p><p>Jason blinks dopily. “Oh- ‘kay, that's fine. S’that it?”</p><p>Dave nods. “Yeah. C’mon,” he murmurs, holding his dick in one hand. He pushes the head up against Jason's cheek and smears precum all over his pale, freckled skin. Jason groans. “Open up.”</p><p>Jason lets his mouth drop open into a pornographic ‘o’, sticking his tongue out a little. A bubble of spit drips from his chin, hitting the tiles between his spread knees with a splatter.</p><p>“Anyone ever tell you that you look real good gagging on cock?” Dave slaps his dick against Jason's tongue a couple times, lazily canting his hips forwards a little, just to give Jason a breather. “Fuck.”</p><p>Jason grins dazedly. “You gonna face-fuck me or what?” </p><p>Dave doesn't bother to give him a response. Instead he pushes the head of his cock between Jason's slick lips, just teasing him. Jason laps over the head. Then Dave laces his fingers through the curls at the back of Jason's head. He pushes a little, urging Jason to lean in and get to work. </p><p>Jason hums, lips wrapping tight around the head of his dick. His eyes flutter closed as he lets his throat relax, and Dave has to bite his lip on a groan as Jason sucks him all the way down. The head of his dick hits the back of Jason's throat with a filthy-wet squelch, ridiculously loud and so, <em> so </em> fucking hot.</p><p>“Fuck, baby,” Dave groans, “Jesus.” </p><p>He starts slowly, just rolling his hips forwards easily into Jason's mouth. Jason keeps his hands wrapped around Dave’s upper thighs, his blunt nails digging into bare skin. When Jason lets his eyes slide closed, Dave starts to thrust a little faster.</p><p>The muffled club music seems to filter through his haze, pounding through his bones over the slick sounds of Jason choking on his dick. It's enough to make Dave’s guts twist with heat.</p><p>By this point, he's got both hands in Jason's hair, tugging his head forwards into each buck of his hips. Jason doesn't seem to care, though, because he just sucks and splutters around Dave’s cock, moaning and gagging.</p><p>And shit, he looks real good on his knees; teary-eyed, pink-faced, mouth crammed full of dick. There's so much spit pooling in his mouth it squelches each time Dave thrusts forwards. Drool strings from his chin, dripping all over the front of his shirt.</p><p>Jason whines, choking suddenly as Dave rams his hips forwards. Dave blearily watches him grind the palm of his hand down onto his dick through his jeans.</p><p>Fuck, Dave suddenly thinks, he’s getting <em> off </em> to getting used. <em> Holy shit</em>.</p><p>He fists his hands in Jason's hair, pulling gently to get him to stop, and Jason moans. Tears drip down his cheeks, and Dave wipes a little bit up with the pad of his thumb, all cool against his heated skin.</p><p>“Shit- c’mere, baby,” Dave groans, “C’mon. Up.”</p><p>Jason dazedly blinks up at him. Dave huffs impatiently, tugging a little on Jason's hair so that his stoned brain can put two and two together. He groans as Jason slips off his dick, shivering at the sudden chill against his spit-slicked skin. </p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>“Trying something different,” Dave mumbles, wrapping a hand around the back of Jason's neck once he gets to his feet. Jason moans. “Jesus, you're fucked up.”</p><p>Jason nods. </p><p>When Dave kisses him, he tastes like beer and weed and spit. Lots of spit. There's a bitter tang of precum, too, and Dave wrinkles his nose, biting Jason's bottom lip. Jason hums into the kiss, his hands wrapping around Dave’s shoulders. Dave pushes him up against the wall. </p><p>“Mmm- dude,” Jason mumbles, inches from Dave’s face, “Dude- oh, shit.”</p><p>“Yeah, fuck,” Dave says, squeezing Jason's throat a little. His hand is big enough to almost wrap around entirely, fingers splayed wide. “Fuckin’ pothead.”</p><p>Jason laughs, before he kisses Dave again. He's a little sloppy, probably from the grass; Jason seems content to let Dave take the lead, lazily responding as Dave licks into his mouth. </p><p>With his other hand, Dave undoes the button of Jason's jeans, yanking the shitty zipper down. Then he lets his hand dip under the waistband of Jason's briefs, wrapping his fingers loosely around his dick that's all wet with precum.</p><p>Jason whines a little, moans as Dave suddenly pulls on his hair. His hands scrabble for purchase against Dave’s shoulders, slipping against the leather of his jacket. </p><p>“Mhh- Dave- fuck,” Jason groans, “Oh, shit-”</p><p>His hips buck gently as Dave gives him a few easy, lazy strokes. Jason gasps against his neck, his blunt nails digging in through Dave’s jacket as Dave gives him a little squeeze.</p><p>Then Dave spins him around and bends him over the counter. </p><p>Jason’s all pliant and easy from the booze and the weed, and Dave really fucking loves it. His dick twitches, his eyes drawn to Jason's ass in his skinny jeans. Dave pinches a little, right at the top of his thigh. Jason moans.</p><p>“Dude,” Jason mumbles, “You got any lube? Hate to say it, but it's really- really gonna fucking suck if you just use spit.”</p><p>Dave rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, m’not gonna fuck you like that. Now open up.”</p><p>Jason almost seems <em> disappointed </em> that he's not gonna get bent over and railed. Dave tries not to think about the way his gut twists at the mental image of Jason stretched wide on his cock.</p><p>He shoves three digits between Jason's lips before he can say anything. Jason doesn't seem to mind, though, letting out a muffled moan as his hands grip the edge of the counter </p><p>With his other hand, Dave tugs Jason's jeans and boxers down, letting them sag around his knees. Then he tugs Jason's worn-out Rush tshirt up. Dave kicks his feet apart a little more, and Jason slumps heavily against the counter. His back bows a little, his hips knocking against the edge. Dave watches the muscles of his back shift in the dirty, cracked mirror.</p><p>It's a little grody. But fucking in club bathrooms is always a little grody, Dave concedes, so it could be a hell of a lot worse. Besides, he wasn't the one kneeling on the filthy tiles, after all.</p><p>Jason gags on his fingers. Kinda chokes. Moans a little. Dave watches Jason's cheeks hollow around his digits as he sucks, spit dripping down his chin. It's stupid hot, and Dave feels his dick twitch, his eyes drawn to the thick glob of drool that’s hanging off of Jason's bottom lip.</p><p>“Mmm- mmmhh, mmm.”</p><p>Dave pulls his fingers out of Jason's mouth. A strand of spit breaks and snaps against his lips, red and swollen from sucking cock. Dave traces the edge of his mouth with one spit-slick finger, pushing his hips up against Jason's ass so that his dick rubs right between his cheeks.</p><p>A shocked little noise tears out of Jason's throat, his hands desperately clawing at the linoleum counter. </p><p>“You good, baby?”</p><p>“Fuck,” Jason groans eloquently. He swallows hard, shifting a little to get more comfortable. “Mhm- okay, c’mon-”</p><p>Dave pushes his slick fingers between Jason's thighs, right up by his ass. Jason's legs are as skinny as fucking twigs, all lean muscle except for the tiniest deposit of fat along his inner thighs; there's a little bit of give there, warm and soft under Dave's fingertips.</p><p>Jason's voice breaks on a moan. Dave watches his mouth fall open, lips quivering with his unsteady breaths. When he crooks his fingers up, rubbing the pads along Jason's perineum, the whine that tears out of Jason's mouth is so sharp it makes Dave’s dick twitch. </p><p>“Shit,” Dave murmurs, “Jesus, look at you. Bet you'd look just as good stretched out on my fingers.”</p><p>“Fuck, don't,” Jason gasps, “M’gonna- <em>don't</em>, gonna come too soon.”</p><p>Dave snorts a laugh. “Okay, baby,” he says, getting Jason all wet with the drool coating his digits. Jason lets a hand drop off the edge of the counter, jerking himself off slowly. He rests the side of his face on his other arm, moaning as Dave wipes the last remnants of spit on his ass.</p><p>It's been a little while since Dave’s done this, but <em> fuck</em>, it always feels good. And, well. It's easier than going through all the prep to actually fuck him.</p><p>Jason lets out a heavy sigh as Dave plants a hand between his shoulder blades, pinning him against the counter. “Mmm- fuck, yeah- shit.”</p><p>Dave grins. Then he grips his dick in one hand, giving himself a couple lazy strokes to spread around all the precum beading on the head. His nerves spark with warmth, just slightly, almost like a precursor to more.</p><p>Lining up, Dave pushes his dick between Jason's thighs, rubbing along his perineum. The head nudges up against Jason's balls, and Jason moans so loud Dave slaps a hand over his mouth. </p><p>“Fuck, you're noisy,” Dave bites out, “Do I gotta gag you?”</p><p>Jason pants wetly. Dave watches the muscles in the small of his back twitch, skin all slick with sweat. “You- you locked the door,” Jason mumbles, lips brushing against Dave’s palm, “No one’s gonna hear, man.”</p><p>Dave bites along the crook of his neck, pinching delicate skin between his teeth. That gets a punched-out groan, Jason whining a little as Dave sucks hard. His skin flushes red in the shape of the indents of Dave’s teeth. </p><p>“What, so you're saying you wouldn't mind begging for it?” Dave snickers, using the fingers of his other hand to teasingly spread Jason's asscheeks. Jason moans, and Dave watches his hole twitch in anticipation. “Mmm, aren't you fun.” </p><p>Jason whimpers as Dave's hand wraps around his dick, overtop his own fingers. It's almost <em> intimate</em>; the bolt of heat that tears through Dave’s guts shocks him. “Jesus- fuck, c’mon, just fuck me already, <em> fuck.</em>”</p><p>“Slut,” Dave murmurs, but he's already starting up with some slow, easy thrusts, his dick easing back and forth between Jason's thighs as his hand works along Jason's cock.</p><p>The friction is <em> heavenly</em>. There's just enough spit for the glide to be easy, enough that each time Dave pushes his hips forwards there's the wet sound of his cock rubbing between Jason’s thighs. Jason pants, his thighs tensing up as he shivers, and Dave can’t muffle his groan at the feeling of his dick squeezed tight.</p><p>“Shit,” Dave mumbles, “Fuck, baby, feels so good, you're so good around my cock, so fuckin’ pretty.”</p><p>Jason moans a little, shuddering as Dave’s fingers dig into the sensitive skin of his back. He's lost the coordination to jerk himself off, too awash in pleasure. Both of his hands are white-knuckling the edge of the counter desperately as the head of Dave’s cock hits his balls a couple times.</p><p>It gets even slicker as Dave speeds up, his dick smearing precum all over Jason's thighs. His hip bones strike Jason's ass, and Dave watches his pale skin rapidly begin to turn pink from the force of his thrusts.</p><p>“Fuuuck,” Jason sighs, “Yeah- c’mon, more-”</p><p>From this angle, it almost looks like he's fucking Jason for real; Dave watches his reflection in the mirror, watches the way his hips push forwards, the way his arm tenses up again and again as he strokes Jason’s dick.</p><p>It's ridiculously hot. </p><p>In the mirror, Jason’s face is cloudy with pleasure, his eyes rolled back under his heavy eyelids. Every so often a moan or a whine ekes out of his mouth, weak and soft. Spit drips down his chin, pooling on the counter.</p><p>Jason whimpers as Dave rubs his thumb under the head of his cock. “Oh- fuck,” he groans, his hips twitching into the stimulation. “Dave- <em> mmm</em>, yeah-”</p><p>Dave feels that sear of warmth, low in his guts. He’s started to get clumsy, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he just tries to go as fast as possible, chasing his high. Jason weakly braces himself against the counter, whining each time Dave’s thrusts knock his hips up against the edge.</p><p>He lets the hand on Jason's back snake up along his neck, gripping his jaw. Dave leans in, pressing his chest flush to Jason's back, his thrusts shallow and fast. Then he tilts Jason's face up, fingers digging into his flushed skin.</p><p>Their eyes meet in the mirror. Jason's moans pitch up to sharp, needy whines, his dick leaking precum all over Dave’s hand.</p><p>“It almost looks like I’m fucking you properly,” Dave murmurs lowly, bucking his hips forwards harder. “Bet you'd love that. God, bet you’d cry on my dick, baby.”</p><p>Jason whimpers, his back shuddering. “<em>Fuck- </em> fuck-”</p><p>“You this noisy when you actually get fucked?” Dave relishes the way Jason whines. “Or are you just always this slutty?”</p><p>“Shit- Dave, <em> ohhh-</em>”</p><p>Dave lets his lips brush against the shell of Jason's ear, watching his reflection do the same. His voice is rough and low with the pleasure building in his guts. “That's what you really want, right baby? To bend over for me. Wanna get fucked raw. Wanna get <em> used</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck- </em> Dave, Dave,” Jason whines, his eyes sliding closed with pleasure, “Mhh- <em>please</em>-”</p><p>Squeezing under his throat, Dave tilts his face up again. “Keep 'em open, baby,” he bites out, “Want you to <em> watch</em>.”</p><p>Jason whimpers desperately as he obeys. His eyes are filled with tears, all hazy with pleasure. He gasps and moans, his thighs tensing up suddenly and his dick leaking precum all over Dave's fingers as he gets close to coming.</p><p>Dave hisses at the tight friction around his cock. He slams his hips forwards roughly, fingers digging into Jason's skin, relishing the punches-out noises Jason keeps making.</p><p>He’s so, <em> so </em> fucking close. It’s making Dave desperate, because he only needs a little bit more for this all to unravel, and he wants it so, <em> so </em> fucking <em> bad.</em></p><p>“C’mon, baby,” Dave groans, “C’mon, yeah, so fuckin’ pretty on my cock, baby, look so good bent over for me-”</p><p>Jason <em> sobs</em>, his back arching hard as his orgasm rockets through him. His dick jerks in Dave’s hand, cum dripping all over the place, and his thighs snap in, squeezing so tight around his cock Dave feels his goddamn vision blank out. Jason moans, his fingers scrabbling against the counter as Dave jerks him through it.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Dave hisses, “<em>Fuck, fuck-</em>” </p><p>He can hardly even thrust, anymore, Jason's thighs wedged way too tightly together. Dave grinds his hips, rubbing his dick up against Jason's ass once, twice. Then Dave makes eye contact with Jason in the mirror, sees his eyes all heavy-lidded and fucked-out, and he’s gone.</p><p>It's incandescent. Dave bites down on Jason's shoulder, muffling a loud moan. Heat shoots through his nerves, burning him up from the inside-out as everything goes fuzzy and indistinct. He feels his whole body shudder with each wave of pleasure, his hips jerking wildly through each spurt.</p><p>Then he slumps forwards, resting against Jason as the last shocks pass through him.</p><p>“Mmm- fuck,” Jason moans, “<em>Fuuuuck</em>.”</p><p>Dave lets out a heavy breath, his face smushed between Jason's shoulder blades. Jason shudders, whining high in his throat as Dave strokes him through the last aftershocks until it's too much and he weakly tries to squirm away. His back flutters as he pants, and Dave brushes his lips against Jason's skin.</p><p>The comedown is slow, easy. Dave can feel his heart pounding where his chest is pressed flush to Jason's back. He's struck again by that feeling of intimacy; it's almost <em> sweet</em>, the way Jason's skin radiates warmth, the way he's all soft and pliant under Dave post-fuck.</p><p>Jason smells like weed and sweat and cologne. It's a nice blend, and Dave lets out a sigh. Yawning dazedly, Jason stretches a little, the muscles in his back rippling underneath Dave. </p><p>Dave groans. “Holy fuck.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Jason mumbles, “Uh-huh.”</p><p>“Fuck, your thighs are nice.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Jason laughs, slow and soft. “Fuck, dude. That was- that was- fuck. Mmm, is it bad I wanna gag on your dick again?”</p><p>Dave feels his cheeks heat. “Think it's too early for that. Christ, you're slutty.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>There's jizz all over his fingers. Dave lets his hand unwrap from Jason's soft dick. Watching in the mirror, Dave rests his cum-slick index finger on Jason's swollen bottom lip. </p><p>Jason sucks it into his mouth without hesitation, looking right at him as he does. </p><p>And fuck, seeing that in the mirror? Jason's lips around his finger, his face all pink, eyelids heavy, splayed across the counter with his ass pressed against Dave’s limp dick? If he hadn't already come, Dave’s pretty sure that would've done him in. </p><p>“Fuck,” Dave sighs, “Jesus.” </p><p>He pulls his finger out of Jason's mouth with a wet <em> pop! </em> Dave steps back, grabbing some toilet paper to wipe himself off with. Then he tucks his dick back into his boxers, redoing his fly. </p><p>Jason's still bent over the counter, legs shaking. He's all fucked-out, blinking dazedly up at Dave, his mouth dropped open in a constant gasp as he tries to catch his breath. His thighs are smeared with jizz, splattered all over his ass. Dave hazily watches a little bubble of cum drip down his thigh.</p><p>Then he lets a finger poke between Jason's thighs. Jason groans, the breath catching in his throat as Dave’s finger pushes in and out, just teasingly. Dave wipes the little bit of cum on his finger across Jason's back, smearing it into his skin.</p><p>“Jesus- fuck,” Jason gasps. He clumsily wipes some drool off his chin. “God.”</p><p>Dave readjusts his leather jacket. “You good?”</p><p>Jason nods. “Yeah, fuck,” he sighs, “<em>Shit.</em>” He finally pushes himself up off the counter and starts to get cleaned up. His movements are clumsy post-orgasm; Dave figures the weed isn't helping matters as he watches Jason struggle to get his fly done up.</p><p>He’s ridiculously pleased by how destroyed Jason's voice is, though. ‘Cause god, if he thought it was raspy before, it's got <em> nothing </em> on how rough and scratchy it is now. </p><p>Dave feels his dick twitch in his boxers, and he winces, still a little sensitive.</p><p>By the time Jason's got his jeans back up around his hips, he's looking a lot less like he just got bent over and fucked in some grody bathroom. His face is still pink, though, and Dave can see the massive hickey he left on Jason's throat poking out from under the neck of his shirt.</p><p>Christ.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jason grins dopily. He sits on the edge of the counter, letting out a heavy breath. “That was really fuckin’ good. Damn, ruined my shirt.”</p><p>There's drool all over his t-shirt, the Rush design smeared with dried-up spit.</p><p>Dave snorts a laugh. “Yeah, you did. Fuck.”</p><p>Jason pushes his curly bangs out of his eyes; they're stuck with sweat to his forehead in places. “What time do you gotta leave?”</p><p>“Uh,” Dave says, “Think first thing in the morning. Why, you wanna suck my dick again?”</p><p>“Duh.”</p><p>“Oh.” <em> Jesus</em>, is he always this forward? A lightning-fast twinge of embarrassment rockets through Dave, before he resolves to not give a fuck. “Think the bus is empty. So you don't have to kneel on gross tiles again.”</p><p>“Sweet,” Jason grins, reeling Dave in for a sloppy, lazy makeout. Their lips slide against each other’s clumsily, coordination mostly destroyed by the weed and their post-orgasmic highs. Jason moans into his mouth. “You should- you should come on my face this time-”</p><p>Dave shuts him up with a bruising kiss. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>